Love you too
by loveisblind2007
Summary: Shawn is the happiest he's been in his life Carlton is too but several things are about to change for them. Can their love last?  Shassieness. Name and summary crap but hey give the story a whack.
1. Chapter 1

**Love this couple to no end for some reason they are truly the epitome of opposites attract.**

**First FanFic so need your feedback on this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or its characters I have just borrowed them and played around.**

Carlton rolled over and reached out his arm to pull his boyfriend close to him but met nothing but a blanket. Confused he raised his head and squinted his eyes a bit to look around the room the bathroom light was on so he sighed and waited. The sound of retching and vomit splashing in the toilet had him up and in the little room in a flash. Shawn had a death grip on the porcelain and was evacuating everything from his stomach into the fixture. Carlton started rubbing circles on his back to try and ease the pain.

"It's ok Shawn I'm here. It's alright."

After what felt like forever the fit ended and Shawn collapsed against the vanity next to the toilet. Carlton placed a cool washcloth on his head and offered a glass of water to the pale man. Shawn made to grab the water but his hand was shaking so badly that he just shook his head and laid it back against the vanity.

"Come on Shawn take a little at least to rinse the taste out of your mouth."

Carlton held the cup while Shawn took a mouthful and swished. He spit the water into the toilet and flushed.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. I think it's something I ate."

"_Shawn_ we ate the same thing for dinner."

Despite his pale complexion and shakiness Shawn was still able to give his 'seriously have you met me?' look.

Carlton chuckled "Sorry I forgot I was dating a human garbage disposal."

"Oh the sweet things you say about me." Shawn smiled and Carlton was glad that some of his sense of humor was coming back.

Carlton felt the other man's forehead with the back of his hand and a small frown at the heat coming from it. "You have a fever. It doesn't feel high but I think you're coming down with something."

Shawn nodded and slowly began to standup on his still shaky legs. Carlton grasped him by the elbow and helped him trek back to the bed where Shawn all but collapsed. "Thanks Carly."

Carlton then set about getting a trashcan and some bottles of water and put them all within Shawn's reach. "It's six o'clock Shawn and I hate to do this but I've got to go into work. If you need anything call me I will be here. I promise." He stroked the hair on the younger man who just nodded and hummed at his words.

Carlton proceeded to get ready and by the time he was leaving for the station Shawn was sleeping soundly.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Carlton had just finished his fourth report of the day when Karen called him into her office.

He settled into a chair directly in front of her desk. "What can I do for you Chief?"

"Well detective a case has fallen into my lap and I was wanting to make you lead in the investigation. I also am going to call Psych in this one."

Carlton grimaced but not because of the reason the chief was thinking. Carlton was more worried about Shawn and his inability to turn a case down sick or not.

"I know you and Mr. Spencer don't get along very well but this case is a theft and that seems to be his specialty."

"It's just yesterday Spencer didn't seem himself and I.."

"THE FUN HAS _ARRRRIVED_!" A singsongy voice reached their ears and Carlton flinched at the sound.

Karen poked her head out the door and motioned for the man and his friend to enter the office. Carlton noticed that the 'psychic' color had improved greatly and he was eating something, even though it was a churro.

"Mr. Spencer I am so glad you responded to my call so quickly. As I was telling Detective Lassiter here there has been a recent string of thefts and I feel we need someone of your abilities to help."

"Sure thing Chief. You betcha."

"Ok Detective fill in O'Hara, Mr. Spencer, and Mr. Guster on the situation. I fully expect for you to work in full cooperation and that goes for you too Mr. Spencer after that last case I don't need any more headaches."

Shawn blushed and nodded meekly. "Yes Chief. I promise no more getting stabbed with sharp pointy things especially screwdrivers."

Carlton grimaced at the words. Six weeks ago Shawn went after a suspect without any backup and was taken hostage. Carlton was the first officer on scene and succeeded in getting Shawn away from the suspect but before he did Shawn was stabbed in the neck with a screwdriver and almost bled out before the ambulance got him to the hospital. It was at this moment Carlton realized how much he loved the man and that the previous several months were not just a fling.

"You are all dismissed."

"Yes chief." Was chimed by three different voices as the men left.

Carlton handed Gus the file "You and O'Hara start looking at this." He grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt. "_You_ are coming with _me_, Spencer." Shawn eeped as Carlton dragged him through the station to an interrogation room and shoved him in.

"How are you feeling?" Carlton felt Shawn's forehead and was studying him intently.

Shawn shrugged his hands off "I'm fine Carly, really. I must've just ate something that didn't agree with me."

Carlton sighed "Whatever you say Shawn. I am just worried about you is that not _allowed_?"

Shawn wrapped his arms around Carlton's waist and pulled him in tight. "It's _allowed_ but there is such a thing as worrying too much you know. " He leaned in and whispered in the detective's ear. "You are terribly sexy when you worry."

Carlton shivered at the feeling of Shawn's lips brushing his ear and it took a huge amount of will to not slam the younger man into the wall and have his way with him. "Ok Shawn. But if you start feeling sick again go home. No case is worth your health."

Carlton pushed of the psychic, straightened his tie and walked away.

"Love you Carly."

Carlton stopped with the door open and didn't turned around "Yeah." And with that curt reply he made his way to the bullpen.

Shawn watched as Carlton walked away and the instant the door shut he broke out in a cold sweat and started to gag. Everything he had managed to eat since this morning, which wasn't a lot, came up as he had the nearest trashcan in a death grip. He slumped against the wall and sighed when his stomach's rebellion quit. _Oh god it's back I just know it._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Carlton walked through the front door of the apartment and instantly felt a thousand times better. This was the only place where he could be himself and he got to share that with someone he loved very much. Some one who was currently sitting on the couch looking like hell. The good feeling deteriorated to worry at the sight of the man there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and he generally just looked weak.

"Shawn?"

Shawn looked up at him and couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face before he wiped it away. He loved Carlton with all his heart and since he got injured he thought Carlton felt the same way but there were several clues that pointed to the opposite. The most important being Carlton had never told Shawn 'I love you' back.

"I love you."

"OK"

"Carlton. I. Love. You."

Carlton knelt down next to the man. "Shawn you can tell me anything. What is it baby?"

"I. Love. You."

"Shawn I don't understand. _What_ is going on?"

"Why can't you say it back? Three simple words to express how you feel. Unless..."

Carlton closed his eyes and sighed. "Shawn...it's just-"

Shawn jumped up "You know WHAT! Don't bother! I love you and I don't think I can ever stop but in order for you to love me back I think...I think you need to figure out who you are." Carlton was frozen with shock so he was unable to stop Shawn as he grabbed a bag, which he hadn't seen before, and left. "Goodbye Carlton."

Carlton fell backward when the door slammed snapping him out of his shock and the sound of a motorcycle's motor had him scrambling outside. He took off on foot after the other man futility screaming his name.

"SHAWN!"

He knew he was too late he had just lost the love of his life because of his emotional constipation. About half-way up the road he stopped his pursuit and just froze.

"I love you too Shawn. I love you too."

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

When Gus pulled up outside of Psych at eight a.m the last person he expected to be there was Shawn but yet his bike was parked out front. Walking through the door Gus noticed several things- there were several smoothie cups strewn about the place, the tv had 'Pretty in Pink' playing and that Shawn was nowhere in sight.

"Shawn?" Gus didn't know why he was whispering but he couldn't hold back the feeling that something was drastically wrong. Slowly he opened the blinds to let the day in and to get a better look around. _Still no Shawn. Where is..._

The sound of his friend getting very sick in the bathroom interrupted his thoughts and search.

"Shawn?" He stood outside the door listening to the gagging and vomiting. Gus swallowed several times to counteract his sympathetic gag reflex. "You ok buddy?"

The sound of the toilet flushing and the water in the sink running reached his ears. "Yeah Gus. Just give me a sec."

Gus started cleaning up the office and putting up the spare blanket and pillow his friend had on the couch. While he was cleaning up the smoothie cups he couldn't help but notice that they all seemed to be more than a few hours old.

"Thanks Gus. I knew you asked me to clean the place up two days ago but I never got around to it."

Gus looked up at his friend and all but ran to the man. Shawn was extremely pale, almost deathly so, and was shaking like a leaf.

"Here Shawn. Let me help you." Gus guided his friend to the couch and helped him sit down. Shawn couldn't hide the feeling of relief from his face.

"Thanks buddy. I think it's just something I ate."

Gus sat down next to his friend and tried to hide the anger in his voice. "Cut the _crap_!" Shawn jumped a little at his outburst. "You have clearly been sick for a while Shawn! You've lost weight, look like you haven't slept in weeks, and your..._your hair_."

Shawn started patting his head "What about my hair?"

"It's flat Shawn, _flat!_ It didn't even look that bad when you were shot!"

Shawn dropped his face into his palms. "I was hoping I could get away with it." The words were muffled but Gus heard them.

"Get away with _what?"_

"Well you see..."

Gus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Can barely hear you buddy. How about you look at me when you talk to me."

Shawn raised his head and looked at his best friend. "It all started a decade ago, Gus. When I was supposed to be in Argentina."

"What do you mean _supposed to?_ I got postcards from there."

"Gus please let me finish. I was in Argentina for a while but I got sick. I brushed it off for the longest time but after a few weeks I knew something was wrong so I went to one of the local clinics." Shawn sighed "The ran some tests and the next thing I know they are shipping me back to the US to see a specialist." Shawn dropped his face in his palms again and was silent.

Gus knew he needed to let Shawn tell his story in his own time but he was starting to get impatient. "Shawn...tell me. What kind of specialist?"

"An oncologist." He raised his head again. "One that specialized in gastrointestinal cancer."

Gus didn't like where this story was going if his friend felt the need to tell him something that happened a decade ago well his mind was running a mile a minute. _No...no...no not cancer. Shawn Spencer does not get sick. Shawn Spencer can't have cancer!_

"Gus I've been having the same symptoms for going on four weeks now. I don't know how they could miss it when I was at the hospital but I guess they didn't need to x-ray that part of my body."

"Sh...Shawn." Gus couldn't hide the shake in his voice. "I know a good ..."

"I'm going to see my oncologist today Gus, in about an hour." Gus made to get up. "_Alone._" Gus felt his face screw up into confusion. "I...I just can't have anyone there that cares about me when..._when..."_

Gus just grabbed his friend into a hug and held on as tight as he dared. "It's...well it's not ok but I understand. But you call me for anything. I don't care day or night. Just as soon as you are ready." Gus didn't like it but he knew if he pushed too hard his friend wouldn't go to the doctor and he was _not_ going to watch his friend waste away.

They broke the embrace and Shawn went about changing his clothes and gathering his things for the day.

"Have you told Detective Lassiter yet?"

Shawn froze. "Why would I tell him Gus. The man hates me. Then _again_ he may want to jump up and down. Ooor do a victory dance...wonder if he knows the river dance?"

Gus crossed his arms and gave his best 'really Shawn?' look. "Shawn I am not an idiot. He goes from wanting to shoot you every five minutes to actually putting up with your antics, sometimes he even _smiles! _The 'private discussions' in interrogation rooms, the little grin you get when he walks through a door..."

"_Oh."_

"And your landlady called she put your stuff into storage since you reneged on your lease. I have been your best friend for going on thirty years_ Shawn_. Give me some credit!"

Shawn went back to his tasks "No I didn't tell him Gus."

"Why not?"

Shawn stopped at the door, helmet in hand, and closed his eyes. "Because I wasn't joking when I said he hated me for the past six months we have been seeing each other." He swallowed and held back the tears. "But to him it was nothing more than a fling. No strings attached and all that jazz."

"_Shawn..."_

Gus couldn't say anymore because Shawn had already left the office and was pulling away on his bike. _God Shawn._

**Well there you have it the first chapter. As I said before this is my first FanFic and Slash story so I would like some feedback. Good or bad I am up for it. Oh and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't forget about this story I promise I just have a test so I figured since I am listening to a podcast I can center my overly active mind and type up another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Psych.**

It had been three days since he had heard or seen from Shawn and Carlton was growing more and more worried. Usually when him and Shawn had a fight and Shawn took off it was only a matter of a few hours before he would return. One time, after a particularly bad fight, Shawn still came back after two hours saying something about missing Carlton's smell. The make-up sex that night had been some of the best he ever had. Carlton smiled at the memory and just as quickly went back to the report in his hands he was supposed to be reading.

"Carlton are you going to answer my question?"

He looked up from the report wearing a face of confusion. "I'm sorry O'Hara I wasn't listening."

Juliet clucked her tongue. "Yeah I figured that. I was asking where you wanted to go to lunch but now I have another question."

Carlton ran a hand through his hair. "And that would be what O'Hara?"

Juliet held her hands up defensively. "I am just worried about you. I've noticed you haven't shaved in a while and your suit is crumpled. You also look like you haven't slept well."

"Get to the point O'Hara."

"Well are you feeling alright? You look like you have the flu or something."

Carlton shut his eyes._ If she only knew._ "Yeah O'Hara. I've not been feeling too well for the past couple of days but it should start getting better soon." _I hope._

Juliet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He'll be back Carlton. I just know it. He loves you too much to leave forever." And with that she stood up and walked away leaving a sputtering head detective behind.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Gus was sitting in his car debating whether or not he should walk up to the porch. He hadn't seen Shawn in three days since he went to the oncologist. During those three days he had stopped by his apartment several times and called countless times, but he never saw Shawn at his apartment or had any of his calls answered that is why he was sitting in Henry Spencer's driveway.

Gus didn't know what to do or what he should say to the man. Shawn's news came to a surprise to him and Gus knew things that Henry would never fathom so Gus knew that Henry had no idea Shawn had cancer or that he might have it again. A knock on his window brought his attention to the present.

"Gus! You have been sitting in my driveway for fifteen minutes! What are you doing here!"

Gus sighed knowing that if he wanted to escape that was impossible he turned his ignition off, and followed the older man into the house. When he entered the home he looked for any sign that Shawn had been there and found none.

"So tell me what is going on Gus." Never one to beat around the bush Henry was immediate into his investigation.

Gus chewed his lip still debating on what and how to tell the man about Shawn's condition. "Well you see I was looking for Shawn, Mr. Spencer."

The man wore a look of confusion. "What do you mean you are looking for him? Aren't you two attached at the hip?"

Gus gave a bitter laugh. _Screw it. Shawn can kill me later._ "Well you see Mr. Spencer I haven't seen him in three days…"

"WHAT! My son has been missing for _**three DAYS! **_And you're just telling me about it _**NOW!"**_

Gus flinched at how he would go from calm to pissed and back to calm again. He knew he was treading in thin waters.

"Mr. Spencer."

The man continued his rant and went to get the phone saying something about calling Karen.

"**!**"

Henry froze at Gus' outburst and spun on his heel to face the man. "What is it Gus?"

"I haven't seen him since he went to the doctor three days ago and I am worried he ran."

"Well the boy doesn't like the doctor but not enough to run off. So tell me why would you think he would run off?"

"Well I think it's because he didn't like what the doctor had to tell him."

Henry took a few deep breaths so as not to rip his son's best friend in two. "Ok I know Shawn has two doctors in town that could tell him news that would change his life. One is his cardiologist."

Gus shook his head in the negative. _God he has no idea._

"And the other is his oncologist."

Gus just stood there in shock with his mouth agape.

"Well that answers my question. C'mon Gus I'll take you."

Henry grabbed his coat and car keys and exited with Gus on his heels.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Shawn pulled up outside the small house and took a deep breath of fresh air. Before he could dismount his bike and make his way up the walk he was nearly tackled by a short brunette as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Shawn! Oh my god. It has been too long."

When Shawn didn't reciprocate the hug the brunette's attitude changed from happy to worried in an instant.

"Shawn?"

"Addy I wish I was coming just for a visit but I'm not."

Addy's furrowed her brow further. "You know you can tell me anything Shawn. What is it?"

Shawn closed his eyes to fight the tears that were fast approaching. "I understand you have become an expert in your field."

Realization and shock crossed her face and she grabbed his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Three different doctors confirmed it. Addy I didn't know where else to go."

Addy tugged on his arm and they made their way into the house. "Shawn you should know by now my door is always open for you."

Shawn sat down while the woman flew around her kitchen preparing a scrumptious looking breakfast. "You want some?"

Shawn shook his head "I've been throwing up pretty badly."

She gave a sympathetic smile "Well I can prescribe something for that. I have a few questions for you though."

"Shoot."

"Ok firstly do you have any place to stay?"

Shawn chewed his lip. "No."

"OK. And do you know how much longer?"

"All three doctors said about six to seven months."

"OK. Well then! It's settled you are going to stay here where I can keep a close on you."

Shawn was shocked he was just going to stay at a hotel and work odd jobs when he was feeling to ill. "But.."

Addy shook her head almost violently. "No ifs, ands, or buts mister. You are going to stay here. I am a doctor and I don't want you to be alone. I can't even believe you made it 1200 miles on that death trap."

"Well you know I have always been quite unbelievable." He waggled his eyebrows and smirked but it didn't reach his eyes.

Addy gave a small laugh. "That's the Shawn I know." She saw the sadness in his eyes but choose to allow him to tell her of it in his own time.

"So one more question."

"What's that?"

The woman smiled and held up something brown and spiky. "Want some pineapple?"

**Looking forward to any and all comments you may have. Thanks to all the readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Psych and unless I can go back in time and marry Steve Franks I don't even think I'll get to meet the incredible actors and until I finish my time machine I will be happy playing with the characters.**

Carlton was a mess, Shawn had been gone for going on two weeks now and there were no signs of him that Carlton could find. Over the last two weeks Carlton had stayed after his shift into the wee hours of the night running semi-legal BOLO's on the man in every town Shawn had told him that he stayed in during his days of travelling so far nothing had come back.

"Carlton I think you need to go home."

He looked up bleary eyed at his partner who looked extremely worried and sympathetic at the same time. "I need to check one more thing O'Hara you can go without me."

His partner just placed her hands on her hips and gave him a death glare. "Carlton Lassiter you are _a liar._ I know what you have been doing here and it's not healthy Carlton."

Carlton pinched the bridge of his nose. "I-I need to find him O'Hara. I _can't_ live without him."

She leaned over his desk and grabbed his chin with one hand so he was forced to meet her gaze. "Carlton you haven't shaved in days, you're hair looks like a bird should fly from it, your suit is wrinkled and well, you have a smell about you." Carlton sniffed the air and the smell of old sweat and fast food reached his nostrils he grimaced.

"I can't be in the apartment too long."

Juliet nodded knowingly. "I understand what do you say I come with you. We'll grabbed what you need and you come over to my place."

Carlton normally wouldn't agree to this but every night he was greeted with a silent apartment and a cold bed. He had taken to sleeping in his car because the silence was deafening. "Ok partner."

She stood and waited patiently as he shut down his computer and grabbed his keys which she promptly took from him. "Do you _really_ think I am going to let you drive? You would just lose me in traffic and go god knows where and do god knows what."

Juliet saw the rejected look on his face but ignored it thoroughly. "I care about you partner and you are just going to have to deal."

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Gus and Henry had torn the Psych office apart looking for some sort of clue as to where the missing man had gone. "What about your credit cards?"

"I already check those twice, _today_. There's nothing he is either paying everything with cash or he has already gotten to where he was going."

"Have you frozen his accounts?"

The young man was shocked by the sentence if Shawn was out travelling he didn't want him to be without a means especially if he was sick.

"No I have not. We can't leave him without a way to have a roof over his head and something to eat. Besides I checked those already he took out one thousand dollars the day he left and from that day the account has gone untouched."

Henry looked genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry Gus it's just that I want him home as badly as you do. It's been two weeks the last time he was gone this long he was gone for ten years and that was after I arrested him. This time he could be sick, _dying._ The only way we know he could be sick is because he told you where he was going that day. Damn doctors and their rules."

The visit to Shawn's oncologist had been fruitless the receptionist couldn't even tell them if Shawn was a patient there let alone if he had an appointment that day or if they could discuss any test results with the doctor.

Gus scrubbed his face to try and wake himself up a bit and looked at the older man in the office who was just standing amongst the strewn papers looking lost. "It's all my fault isn't it?"

Gus was thoroughly confused. "What's your fault Mr. Spencer?"

"Him running. I'm the reason he did it the first time and I haven't been any easier on him since he came back, it was only a matter of time before he ran again. I bet he felt like I was going to blame him for getting cancer that somehow something he had done was to blame. You know we fought the day before he left."

Gus just stood silent to let the older man vent his worries. "Yeah he was late coming to dinner and didn't eat it all I just berated him for wasting food and made him go clean the grill. I should've noticed he was sick. After all I taught him I should've seen that he had lost weight and was pale but all I could see was a slacker who was late to dinner and then wasted the homemade dinner I specifically made for him." Henry's voice cracked a bit. "Gus he could already be _dead_."

Gus gasped at the realization with every account being untouched and for three weeks it was the most probable explanation. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. "No Shawn is still out there we just need to find him." He walked over to the older man and put a hand on his shoulder. "And trust me he didn't run because of you. You guys fight all the time and about more important stuff than food and he stays. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Gus ignored the bright shine in the man's eyes and thanked god that he quickly changed the focus.

"Have you asked Detective Lassiter or O'Hara if they could look for him for us? I know he isn't _technically _missing but they can look through their database and see if they get any hits on Shawn's name."

Gus rubbed the back of his neck. "No I haven't Mr. Spencer."

"And why _not?"_

"Well the thing is…" he started to shift his weight from foot to foot. "I think Detective Lassiter is the reason Shawn left." The words came out rushed and mumbled but Henry heard them. Gus watched as the man's complexion turned several colors before settling on a nice beet color.

"Why is that Gus." His voice betrayed no anger but Gus knew when Henry was that calm the fury was only a gnat's hide under the surface and a person should answer his questions quickly and precisely.

"Because something happened between them."

"And. What. Was. That?"

Gus could see the anger coming off the man in waves. "Now what I am about to tell you cannot leave here Mr. Spencer. I pretty sure that Shawn didn't even want you to know which is why you didn't go to Lassiter in the first place. I'll need you calm down before I tell you though because I don't want to become collateral damage." Gus watched as the man relaxed a little. He sighed. "Shawn told him something very important and Detective Lassiter didn't say anything back."

"Gus I feel like I'm only getting half the story here. What could he have said to possibly cause him to run?"

Gus prepared for the fall out. "Well Detective Lassiter and Shawn have been dating for the past few months and Shawn told him that he loved him."

"But Carlton didn't say it back _did he_?"

Gus just shook his head in the negative. Henry kicked the desk he was standing next to. "**Dammit!"** He quickly grabbed his coat and keys.

"Mr. Spencer?"

"I am going to find the son of a bitch that broke my son's heart and make him wish he was dead."

Gus followed the older man out the office and hopped into the truck he was going to help confront the detective and maybe he would even help Henry hide the body.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Juliet and Carlton pulled up outside his apartment building and Juliet could sense the apprehension of her partner. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can come with."

At the small nod of his head she followed the defeated form of her partner up the stairs to what was his and Shawn's apartment. She noted the pineapple shaped door knocker as he unlocked and swung open the door. The smell assaulted her nostrils first it was a mixture of garbage and rotten fruit. Her breath was taken away by the state of living space clothes and paper were strewn about along with old take out containers and most notably a rotten pineapple was perched on the counter.

Carlton looked embarrassed by the condition of his apartment but Juliet understood what it was like to have someone leave you abruptly but the difference was when it happened to her friends were there to catch her Carlton had no one else. _Except me._ Juliet felt awful that she hadn't acted sooner when she saw how much her partner was suffering.

"Sorry 'bout the mess Shawn's the one who cleans up."

_That_ was something Juliet wasn't expecting she thought with Carlton's military like attitude he would be the one who cleaned not the other way around. "It's OK partner how about you go get some clean clothes and things like your toothbrush." When Carlton was in the bedroom gathering his things Juliet set about throwing all the food containers and picking up the clothes. She froze at the pineapple just trying to figure out how to clean it finally she grabbed the trashcan and placed it next to the counter using a plate she scooted it toward the waiting can.

"DON'T!"

The outburst made her jump and the pineapple missed its target landing with a sickening splat sound on the tile. She spun and saw an upset Carlton who looked near tears. He quickly went to the splattered pineapple and tried to get it back in one piece. "This needs to be here when he gets back. He bought it and it needs to be here when he gets back."

Juliet didn't know what to do. "Carlton we will buy him a new one this one is no good ok. We'll buy him a fresh one first thing in the morning."

Carlton nodded and together they cleaned up the rotten fruit. Juliet opened all the windows a slight crack to let some fresh air in and grabbed the bag of trash as they left. She was throwing the bag into the dumpster when she thought she saw Gus' car in the parking lot across the street. She looked up again and studied the lot when she didn't see the car she played it up to her imagination and left.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Gus convinced Henry to take the his car because it had a working air conditioner but more importantly so Carlton wouldn't be able to hear them coming as he would the old truck. As they pulled into the apartment complex Gus quickly spotted Juliet's green VW and felt his heart sink.

"Isn't that Juliet car?" Gus just nodded at the question afraid if he spoke then Mr. Spencer would know how it was affecting him. Henry just clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she wouldn't cheat on you Gus. She is a kind-hearted person and she probably thinks she is helping her partner through a rough patch. If she knew what went on between them I seriously doubt she would be there."

Gus was taken aback by the man just fifteen minutes ago Gus was comforting him and now he was the one receiving the comfort. Not to mention he was completely and entirely shocked that he knew about his and Juliet's relationship. "H-how do you do that?"

Henry just smiled. "I taught Shawn _remember?"_ His smile turned sad at the mention of his name. "Instead of parking here let's go across the street and watch what they are doing."

Gus complied and quietly they watched the apartment building. About ten minutes after they parked they watched as Carlton and Juliet left the apartment. Carlton was carrying an overnight bag and even from the distance they were at they could see that he looked like hell.

"Jeez."

"I see him too Gus. Maybe he is taking this hard."

When Juliet was dumping the full bag into the dumpster they saw her look in their direction. Quickly Gus pulled out of his spot and hide the little car behind an oversized pick up. Both men breathed a sigh of relief when she looked again and just shrugged her shoulders as if she saw nothing. After she got in her car and pulled away Gus gave pursuit.

"Gus. _What are you doing?"_

Gus gave Henry a sidelong glance. "Well obviously Juliet knows what's going on so I figure two birds one stone."

Henry just nodded and grabbed the overhead handle as Gus did some maneuvering through traffic that reminded him of the violent video game Shawn likes to play. _Grand Theft Auto I think_. He knew Gus knew where they were going but he was trying to keep from being seen which is a lot harder when you are following two detectives.

"What are we going to say to them Mr. Spencer?"

Henry hadn't given it much thought. "Well I thought I would start with the hitting and you could think of what to say."

Gus gave a small chuckle. "All I can think about is how are we going to fit his body in the trunk."

"Told you we should have taken the truck."

The laugh, this time, was genuine and after a few seconds both men felt a little better but was quickly reminded of what was at hand when they followed Juliet's VW into her driveway. Both Juliet and Carlton got out of the little car looking confused but confusion turned to shocked realization when Henry jumped out of Gus' car and tackled the tall man.

"You son of a bitch! You broke his heart!"

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Shawn was laying and the tile floor of the bathroom counting all the little cracks he could see from his vantage point. The sound of the front door slamming open and quick approaching footsteps made him sigh in relief.

"SHAWN!"

Small but strong hands picked him up by his armpits and he was placed into a sitting position. The very worried face of Addy filled his vision. "Are you in any pain?"

He just shook his head. "No I just didn't trust myself being able to stand up."

A cool washcloth was placed on his head and she set about checking his pulse and blood pressure. "Blood pressure is a little low probably why you felt so weak. Have you eaten anything today."

Shawn nodded. "But it all ended up in the toilet."

Addy gave him a small sad smile. "Shawn you know we can end-"

"**NO!**" Addy jumped at the outburst. "I can't"

Addy sighed and slowly helped Shawn stand and took him to the bed. "Shawn I am worried about you. You are not getting any better only worse and you are so dehydrated I am going to have to start an IV so you won't end up in the hospital for weeks on end."

"Do what you need to but I am not ending anything. I am going to be ok."

"You're doing this for him aren't you?"

Shawn gave a small nod. "I'm doing it all for him. I love him with all my heart."

"Then why am I the one picking you out of the floor and not him?" She felt her heart break at the look on Shawn's face. "I am a good friend, yes, but Shawn you need a better support group than me."

He just stared forward. "I know."

"I give you one week Shawn Spencer. One week you either call him and have him here or I am going to call for you." Shawn saw the serious look in his friend's eyes so he nodded.

Addy rummaged around in her bag and removed a few things. "Now that IV."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.**


End file.
